Vampires will never hurt you
by Your Nightwish
Summary: ...Not much I can say really. I was in a random mood and decided to have Hermione Sired and write her thoughts on the matter. The ending is a sort of 'will she, won't she'. I spent ages coming up with this, so enjoy.


**Set before the last book. I've been writing this on and off since the sixth one came out-and now the idea's done and dusted I can finally post! Woot! **

**Vampires will never hurt you**

They had been fighting Vampires. Three of them. They had greatly outnumbered the Undead, but that never really mattered. Vampires were cunning, strong, fast, and, though she hated to admit it...They were smarter than you'd expect something long dead to be. They had killed just one of them. In return the Vampires had killed her. No. This was worse than that. She felt sick every time formed the thought, but...Hermione Granger was a Vampire now.

She turned from the window, away from the fiery colours of the sunset-impossible to now think that it had been almost twenty four hours since the attack-with that by now familiar feeling of terrible sickness in her gut, only to jump and give a startled gasp as she saw the figure stood in framed in the open doorway. He was leaning against the frame, his arms folded over his chest and watching her intently, the hint of a smile curling his lips slightly. She glared at him, clenching her fists at her side.

"Y'know, I had no intentions of Siring you." He told her. "But, as they say, every cloud has a silver lining. I think my friend's mistake can be turned used to our advantage." He was just a boy of seventeen-or so his fair features lied-but he spoke differently, and his soft words were accented with something to faint to place. "I think it sends your friends a firm message." He smirked at the rage that flared behind her warm hazel eyes, her nails now biting into the palms of her hands. "Especially now you've become that which you hunted." He stood up straight. "Enjoy the sunset while you can-it will be your last." He said as he turned and left her. She heard his footsteps along the floorboards of the corridor outside, and then down the stairs.

Hermione swallowed an angered shout, forced back the tears that wished to fall. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the window, stepping closer and staring out, touching the cool glass and savouring the warmth against her skin. Her last sunset...She tried to commit it to memory, as now she found she could hardly remember any she had seen before.

"I don't even like the night..." She muttered, watching as the sun sank lower and painted flames of all colours across the vast expanse of sky beyond the city in the near distance; from rose pink to blazing orange. All that stood before it became mere black shapes, silhouettes against the colours as though the sky refused to let anything challenge its beauty. Not even high rise concrete tower blocks. But the large black towers only seemed to add to the beauty with their different heights and shapes, and the many windows reflecting the sun set.

It was in that city that her friends, no doubt, were organising a search and rescue party for her, hanging onto the rapidly dieing spark of hope that she was still alive and mortal. She tried not to think of that. That thought brought only pain and misery to her as she knew she could never see her friends again, never see her family. She was something vile and disgusting, a parasite. Her soul was tainted with the evil of a Vampire now, the daemon. She could feel it, pacing agitatedly as it waited for the sun to fade and darkness to rein so that it could escape and drink the blood of innocents. Hermione had to stop thinking again...That thought made her want to be violently sick...So she went back to watching the sun, mind working frantically to keep the sight with her always.

The roof of this dilapidated building the Vampires dwelt in could be reached by climbing the stairs on the next floor, Hermione knew. What better way to enjoy the sunset than to be out in the open on some high place? So Hermione crossed the room she was in, pausing and looking at a wooden chair as she passed it. She watched it as her mind formed thoughts-solutions-to her problems. She went over to the chair and wrenched off one of the legs, straightening and looking at the splintered piece of wood in her hand. The tip was sharp. It would do-serve well as a stake. She smiled faintly and left the room, climbing the stairs to the next floor and heading for the narrow set of stairs that lead onto the rooftop. She swallowed an exasperated moan as she saw that Vampire boy again. His sapphire blue eyes flicked to the stake she held in her hand as she halted before him.

"What now?" She snapped. "Come to gloat some more?" He locked eyes with her again, fixing her with an unnerving and intense stair.

"You don't have the strength to kill yourself." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hermione hesitated, looking down at the stake, and then she looked up at the stairs.

"I don't need the strength." She said quietly, and looked at the boy. "All I need is the sun to rise." And she turned, climbing the stairs to the roof.


End file.
